


The Culling

by EchoEquinox



Series: The Grand Shipping Challenge [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a day she'd dreaded for quite a while. The Culling. Every two sweeps, female trolls were to find a matesprit and kismesis, providing genetic material for further breeding. Any female who didn't find one of both would be "culled".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

It was a day she'd dreaded for quite a while. The Culling. Every two sweeps, female trolls were to find a matesprit and kismesis, providing genetic material for further breeding. Any female who didn't find one of both would be "culled" - cut out of the gene pool, permanently. Any male who didn't fit with two females received the same treatment.

The Culling had arrived and, while she'd talked with her friends, everyone else had found someone. Terezi had Sollux and Karkat, Nepeta had Equius and Gamzee, Kanaya had Gamzee and Sollux, and Feferi, being a sea-dweller and thus granted special privileges, though not totally exempt from the Culling, had Eridan. Unfortunately, that left her in a bind.

One of the only ones not taken - Tavros - would be culled if he didn't provide something. Meaning she was responsible for keeping him alive - though she seriously considered letting the poor fop die.

She sighed, getting on Trollian to clear her mind. Terezi had messaged her. She opened it.

"HOLY SH11111111T, VR1SK4. K4RK4T 4ND SOLLUX JUST H3LP3D M3 F1LL SOM3 BUCK3TS 4ND HO-LY SH1T, H3H3H3H3." She angrily shutt he message off, fuming. She scanned through her online contacts. "carcinoGeneticist" was online.

"You. 8t my house. NOW," she typed before singing off Trollian. Did she just do that? Did she expect HIM to do it? She overreacted and probably didn't even see it. She logged back on. She'd just say she was kidding and- She paused.

"WHY?"

"HELLO? YOU ONLINE?"

"FINE, I'M ON MY FUCKING WAY."

Oh no. Oh  _no_. She shut off her grubtop, beginning to hyperventilate. She'd never- well, she hadn't-

What should she wear? Fuck, she was acting so stupid! Focus. What would Marquise do?

She paused. Her diary had said nothing about mating. She had an obvious kismessitude in Dualscar but nothing about the actual MATING. She ran to her closet. Something alluring? Not too slutty. Modest? Don't want to seem prude.

"Fuck!" she groaned, slamming her fist through the closet door. Suddenly, there was a screech and she froze. Her Lusus called out when someone was at the door. She swore, stomping down her long flight of stairs. If she was angry, she wouldn't be embarrassed. All she had to do -

She opened the door and he stood there, moving from leaning against the wall to standing before her and observing her.

"You alright? Something wrong?"

"N-no. I just-" He arched an eyebrow. "Just - a lot of... irons... in the fire... and I figured I could... use some help." He frowned.

"The Culling," he prompted. She flushed blue and nodded. "Are you... you know?"

"What?" He scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Broken in?" Her face flushed a deep shade of sapphire.

"Of course I am! What the hell do you take me for, some kind of prude?"

"Hm." He examined her and she shifted awkwardly. "Stop." He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her, her eyes wide and making soft "mmf" noises. SHe psuhed back against him. "Karkat! What the hell!" He smiled.

"You're not broken in. I can tell."

"Well- bu- I-" He kissed her again. She considered resisting, but paused, then returned the kiss as he pushed her inside, kicking the door shut. She rested her hands against his chest as he kissed her harder, findign her lips, meshing harder and more passionately, igniting small fires along her body.

"F-fuck," she panted when they broke the kiss. She found Karkat panting heavily. "You okay?"

"Fuckin'... Fuckin' Terezi wore me out." Vriska scowled, grabbing his shirt and biting his lip, causing him to gasp and cry out.

"I'll wear you out like no blind bitch ever could." HE grabbed her and pusehd her up against teh stairs. She gasped as he tore off her pants and he ran his fingers along her horns. "Ohh, fuck..." He slid her panties down, his tongue softly moving up her gray legs, making her squirm. "K-Karkat..." He grinned, sinking his teeth into her thighs and making her cry out, tangling her fingers in his hair as his tongue moved up further.

"Beg," he commanded. It wasn't fair. SHE was in charge. SHE was the dominant one. SHE-

"P-please," she breathed, voice betraying her thoughts. Satisfied, his tongue moved up, sliding along her, drinking in her juices and making her squeal. "Aa-aah! Karkat!"

"Mmmf..." His tongue slid in and out of her, her legs shaking and tightening around his head. He moaned, reaching as deep as he could and she yelled loudly.

"AAH, FUCK!" She tossed her head back, panting loudly. "More, more, MORE!" He grinned, licking faster and harder. "NNAH!"

"Don't move," Karkat said as he pulled off.

"No, no, more, please," she begged, slave to her hormones. He darted off and she whimpered, dipping her fingers into herself and moaning as she serviced herself. Even the two fingers she used was as a lot for her. She wondered if he was as big or long as two fingers? She'd never SEEN one. Her eyes snapped open as the metal clanged next to her face. She opened her eyes to see a bucket with a heart on it - marked for matesprits. She blushed and turned to see him, shirt off, revealing a pudgy - but not fat - chest and stomach as he worked his belt off.

"You ready?" he grunted.

"Y-yes..." she whispered. he peeked up at her.

"You afraid?"

"No! Shut up, Karkat." He grinned and nodded, clawing his pants and boxers down. Definitely bigger - and longer - than two fingers. She gulped and leaned her head back as he descended onto her, kissing her neck.

"Brace yourself," he whispered. She clenched her fists as he slowly pushed into her. First it was a sweet stretching, then, suddenly, it was as if her world was being torn apart. It took her a few moments before she realized she was screaming, Karkat clamping his hand over her mouth to silence her. She bit hard, red blood dripping down his hand and into her mouth as she whimpered loud. She panted when he released her and she clawed her body in pain.

"Fuck! Uunh! It hurts!"

"Shh, shh," Karkat papped, stroking her hair. She panted, looking up into his eyes. "It's okay." She nodded, wiping away a stray tear from the pain. "I'll go slow." He went slower, each thrust receiving a pained moan that slowly meshed into a sweet, pleasured grunt as her body accomodated him.

"Mmm... it feels better," she groaned.

"Faster?" She nodded and he complied, going faster as she cried out, his nails raking down her chest as he pumped and she shrieked. "Vriska, I'm close..."

"Yes, yes, do it!" He grunted and pumped harder, crying out as he filled her. She screamed, vision tinted blue, then white then sparking as she saw stars before it faded back to normal.

"H... holy fuck..." She leaned back, head hitting the stairs as he leaned aginst her.

"You have... to fill it now," he instructed.

"Hum? Fill it?" He nodded. "O-oh! Um, don't look." He turned away, striking up a cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Want some?" he asked, holding the cigarette over his shoulder. She took it, breathing in deep and blowing a ring of smoke before handing it back.

"I'm done." He turned, her lace panties covering the gray skin as she snapped her bra into place. He nodded and tapped the bucket.

"Going to make some damn fine grubs," he chuckled.

"Real annoying," she smiled.

"And total bitches," he taunted. She scowled and tugged on her pants. "So who's the kismesis? Eridan? Equius?" She paused.

"Well... it's, um..."

"Who?"

"...Tavros..."

"TAVROS?" Karkat laughed and she grimaced.

"I know, shut up."

"That's so FUNNY! Oh fuck!" He wiped tears of laughter away and sighed. "Oh boy. Alright, alright. When?"

"Sometime later today."

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" She frowned. "It's alright, you have a few hours." She nodded. "Go get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"But..."

"What?"

"...I can't move." He chuckled, lifting her and carrying her up into her room, laying her in her recuperacoon.

"Sleep tight," he smiled as it closed.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's already mated with her Matesprit - now Vriska needs a Kismesis.

She hated it but she had no other options. It was now or never. She raised her fist, then paused.

"Second thoughts?" Karkat asked, folding his arms. She sighed, spinning to face him. "Figured you would."

"Shut up," she hissed. "I'm not having second thoughts. It had to be him." Karkat shrugged, hugging his jacket around his shoulders - the air was chilly and he wished the spidery girl would get on with it. She raised her fist again, hesitating once more before pounding loud, three times on the hive door. The echo seemed to reverberate through the near-empty hive.

There was a noise like gently blowing windchimes as the door opened, the Lusus Tinkerbull waiting just inside.

"Take us to Tavros," Vriska demanded. While her voice was flat and unemotional, Tinkerbull knew the day and the reason - as well as the well-masked desperation. The Lusus wasn't stupid. The bull-fairy flitted through the hive toward Tavros's room.

"Second thoughts yet?" Karkat asked, flashing a row of sharp teeth in a grin.

"No," she replied, avoiding his gaze in case her eyes betrayed her lie. They reached the door to find it ajar, Tavros inside with some set of goggles on, humming to himself.

"Hey, Tav," Karkat barked and the long-horned troll tore the goggles off.

"O-oh! Karkat, Vriska. Um, what are you doing here?" The two exchanged glances.

"Tavros, what day is it?"

"Um, I don't know," he laughed sheepishly. "Why?"

"It's the Culling Day," Vriska snapped, the shy troll cringing. "You know why we're here."

"I- oh! Um, oh. I, uh, I see." Karkat snickered.

"I already did my job," he said, holding up a bucket with a heart on it.

"I- I-" Tavros stammered.

"That's right, big boy," Vriska flashed her sharp teeth. "You get to be the kismesis."

"B-but-" Tavros started.

"Shoosh," Vriska papped, stripping off her jacket and shirt, revealing a dark blue and black spiderweb-print bra over her ashen skin. "Karkat." The young troll gave a nod, slipping out of the room with a tentative Tinkerbull.

"V-Vriska, I-" He turned and met Vriska's lips on his, meshing hotly and hungrily. HE first attempted to psuh away, but she held a desperate vicegrip on his shoulders. Finally he relinquished control and let her hungry kisses take him over. She tugged at his shirt and he awkwardly pulled it up over his long horns, making him shudder. She grinned.

"Is little Tavros feeling sensitive with his horns?" she cooed.

"B- I-" he sputtered. She ran her sharpened nails along his horns and felt as his body twitched and shuddered under her touch. His eyes fluttered up into his head, eyelids closing as she dragged her nails up and down. She clawed off her bra, pressing her bare chest to his body.

Her fingers fidgeted with the button of his pants, quickly tearing them off and rubbing his thighs, eliciting a soft moan. Finally, she slid on hand into his pants, rubbing him slow and teasing.

"Want it?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"Say my name." Her grip tightened.

"V-Vriska!" She grinned in satisfaction and threw him to the floor, straddling him, sharp teeth bared in some semblance of intimidation. She tore off his boxers and wrapped her hand around his length, stroking slowly, thumb flicking over the tip. He groaned and she twisted her body as she clawed off her pants, clad only in a pair of blue-black spiderweb panties, her face flushed a light shade of blue from exertion.

"Vriska..." Tavros breathed again. She turned, sliding her hands over his body - lanky and lean in contrast to Karkat's - and slowly wrapped her lips around his length, his view of her obscured by her body, still straddling him. His body began to shake and he squeaked as she gripped him hard.

"Not yet," she growled, lips still wrapped around the tip. "She stood, yanking off her panties and grinding him, nails raking down his chest, small lines of orange-brown blood pooling where she clawed. "You want it?" she asked, tossing her glasses to the side and shaking out her hair.

"Y-yes..."

"Yes what?" She clawed harder.

"Yes I want it!" He whimpered. She grinned.

"Use my roleplaying name." He hesitated for a moment before her claws dug into his neck.

"P-p-please Marquise! I want it!" She snickered, then lowered herself onto him, gasping and digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Holy mother fuck!" She gasped, grinning. "Holy hell, Tavros!" He blushed a dark rustic orange as she laughed, bouncing up and down. "I didn't - unnh! - know you were - ooh... - this good!" She ran her bloody nails through her hair, groaning and panting. his hands rested on her hips as she continued, mouth open, tongue out.

"Hhahhh... Hnnaaaahh..." She began rubbing her horns, sending jolts of pleasure through her body, jerking this way and that. "Fu-uu-uu-uu-uuck!" She gripped his shoulders, swearing and grinding harder. Tavros's breath began to hitch and began a sort of panting wheeze and she grinned, sliding her hands along her horns. "Yes, yes! Fill me!" She gripped his horns and he gasped, arching. She rode him harder and felt his body begin to shiver under hers and her own body thrummed in response. "F-fuck! Do it! NOW!"

He cried out, a whimpering groan, as he filled her to the brim. She shrieked, jerking violently in orgasm as she tried to continue riding him, her body too unruly to respond.

"D-damnit!" she swore, collapsing to his bloody chest. He panted, resting a hand in her hair. "Holy shit."

"Y-y-yeah..." he stuttered. She got up and stretched, retrieving a spade-marked bucket and retreating to the bathroom, slamming the door. Karkat came into Tavros's room, smoking a cigarette, forcing Tavros to yank the nearest article of clothing - his Boy Skylark outfit - around his half naked body.

"Nice," Karkat grinned and Tavros blushed. "Sure did a number on you."

"H-huh?" He looked down at his bloody, clawed body. "O-oh, yeah."

"Guess that's what happens with kismises." He shrugged.

"She didn't claw you up?" Tavros asked.

"On the contrary," Karkat grinned, holding up his hands, yellow nails caked with blue blood. Vriska emerged from the bathroom with a full bucket and a drained look.

"Need sleep," she demanded, pushing past him and settling into his recuperacoon. Tavros pulled on his boxers as she knocked his outfit from his hands.

"Looks good," Karkat said, nodding. "Two full buckets. Get to live another few sweeps."

"Yeah," Tavros laughed nervously. Karkat slugged him lightly.

"Grab your bucket, we need to have them ready. She needs her sleep." Tavros saw Vriska already snoozing and nodded, grabbing the pail and following Karkat from the room.


End file.
